WITCHES: Friend or Foe?
by Story-Goddess
Summary: Elyon discovers Phobos's plans and wants revenge on him. So she turns to his mortal enemy: Cancadar. But when she confronts the Oracle, she finds out she is more than just the light of merdiran. She is a guardian. 1st epic story in the series of W.I.T.C.
1. The Wish

**W.I.T.C.H.E.S : FRIEND OR FOE?**

Summary: _Elyon discovers Phobos's plans and wants revenge on him. So she turns to his mortal enemy: Cancadar. But when she __ confronts the Oracle, she finds out she is more than just the light of merdiran. She is a guardian._

Disclaimer: _I do not own W.I.T.C.H, I only own Seleste, who comes in the squeal and is the "S"._

Rating: _K, Some scences may scare small children_

Author: _Story-Goddess_

* * *

**1**

**The Wish**

_Sorry mom, _Elyon thought, through her tears. Soaring over the remains of Merdiran, the soft-featured girl approached the end of her home and with a flick, disappeared into the Veil. On the other side, the blonde queen floated gracefully across the sky. From afar, in the city of Heatherfield, she looked just like the beauty of a falling star.

Down, down in Earth, the strong-willed earth guardian sat on her study chair, biting her pencil furiously. Only a few months ago, maybe years, Cornelia had never believed in fictional creatures. She'd thought the closest thing to magic was friendship...and love. Now, here she was, her body enriched with the powers over earth and with her one best freind as her mortal enemy.

_We tried to help her. Or at least I did._ Cornelia smiled at the picture on her desk. It was a few days before Elyon betrayed them. It was at the party on Halloween night, when it all started._ If only she'd come back. If only..._

Suddenly, the blondie heard a loud whizzing outside on her window. Thinking it was Vathek or some other creepy Merdiran creature she whisked around in her fighting pose. Nothing happened. So Cornelia lifted her window pain and heard a soft cry of joy. Having the power over Earth, she could hear anything when she wanted to, even if it was over a kilometre away!

The Guardian gaped her mouth a she watched, what looked like a shooting star soar across the midnight sky. She smiled and wathed it fly throught the pitch-black, star coated sky. It reminded her of Eylon, she was always so delicate and light. Almost as if she could fly away whenever she waned to.

As she watched the falling star, she made a silent wish, "I wish, form the bottom of my heart for Eylon to come back. Oh, and being a guardian would help."

Cornelia was dead serious and as she lay on her soft, pink bed, all cuddled and cozy. She made a silent plea to the Oracle and whoever was watching, before drifting off into a pleasent sleep, dreaming about Elyon's hopeful return one day and the adventures they might have again.

It wasn't a falling star, of course. It was just Elyon and as she flew across Cornelia house, she felt a sudden twinge of guilt. _It must've have been so difficult for Cornelia. Losing her best friend, me._ ELyon thought, another wet, tear sliping from her pale blue eyes. As she brushed it away she couldn't help but feel a bit happier, at least they'd meet again, best freind or not!

Soon, Elyon reached her destination, Cancadar. As she flew onto the soft cloud she kept admiring he castle's features. As she tiptoed inside she coulde examine the exquisite splendor only more. The castle was pure gold, with jewels and beautiful engravings everywhere. The rooms were colourful and decorated as if every room would hold a queen in it. The last room was the best. It was huge, with gold and white comfy seats around a big and a circular stage. It looked almost like an amphiteathre, except bigger and better.

In the middle sat a bald man in a green coatly gown. He sate on a gold, built-in plate, white light sorrunding him. It looked as if he was meditating. Behind him stood a weird man, who kind of looked like Santa Claus. His long, long white beard touched the ground and he also wore a identical robe, except Elyon excpected it to be a bit sizes bigger, because of the guy's weight.

"Um...excuse me?" Elyon stuttered. She'd never spoken to a man this spiritual and holy. He was highly respeted, so as she blurted out the words, she wanted to just run away.

"How dare you disturb the Oracle's medatating!" yelled 'Santa Claus', looking as feirce as a rhinosuraus with a lion on its back. His beard was shaking just as much as his finger. His look showed complete disapproval. "Should I throw this intruder out, your most imperialness?"

Elyon looked nervosuly._ No please. Give me a chance. Don't throw me out! Please!_ But they were just thoughts, she wouldn't dare say it and get the unhappy 'Claus' even more angry!

"Don't mind Tibor. He's a bit moody." The Oracle spoke, rising into the air and opening his eyelids. "I am the Oracle. What are you here for, Elyon?"

Elyon smiled, brightly and answered, "You see, I'm here to seek your help for revenge on Phobos."

"Revenge is not good, but friends are." The Oracle said, "You must go back and become like them."

There was a moment of silence as Elyon brought all the information of the wise man into her head._ Go back? Become a guardian? What does he mean? _The thoughts went on and on, but quickly, Elyon interfered with the sweetly 'I don't know' voice of hers.

"Like them? A guardian? But how?" Elyon asked, confused.

The Oracle looked at Tibor and replied, "My Elyon, you already have it in you. You shall assist Will, with the powers over Darkness and Evil."

"Even with that, they'll still reject me." The helpless queen retorted, "After all the trouble I caused them, they'll never forgive me!"

Tibor spoke up again, "It is not the trouble you caused, it is your mangy, heartless brother."

His master nodded and pointed to a portal, it showed a picture inside it. It was unlike any portal Elyon had ever seen and it made her stare in awe. She watched the mini-motion T.V as Cornelia made her special wish. As it ended her mind whirled. They wanted her back. Cornelia had forgiven her! She cracked an enthusiastic smile.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I'm going back!"

Tibor pointed to the portal as the Oracle went back to meditating. Elyon whisphered a quick "Thank you" and jumped into the portal, sliding down the almost never-ending pink passage. She laughed for the first time in three hundred and sixty five days and this time it was a true laugh.

Like it? Please comment!

XX Story-Goddess


	2. Elyon?

**Chapter Two**

**Elyon?**

As Cornelia snuggled down into her bed, she was woken my a loud knock on the door. She mumbled, hoping her mum would get it. So when she heard the knock several times more, she groaned and sat up, ruffling her over-messy hair. With a flick of her fingers she sent a green ray over her hair. It acted like the sun and quickly dried and combed her hair. Then she stood up, fixed her outfit, as quick as possible then ran downstairs, the metal railings clanging to her hands.

The earth-head opened the door slightly and revealed a hooded figure, standing in the hard rain. Surprised, she led it in. She intoduced herself, which made the person under the clothes giggle and Cornelia more confused. Suddenly, the strange person Cornelia had let in, burst into a fit of laughter and fell back, gigling like crazy.

"Don't you remember me," she (Cornelia could've sworn it was a _she_) gasped, through her laughter, "..._Corny_?"

Cornelia froze. No-one called her Corny ecept Irma and...Elyon! _No,_ she assured herself, _Elyon isn't here. Irma must be playing a trick on me!_ But half of her brain was not agreeing to it, Irma wouldn't come all the way to Cornelia's house, in the rain, even if it was her element, to play a trick, especially at midnight!

But still.

Whispering, Cornelia asked the girl, "Who are you?"

She threw off her hood and at the same time exclaimed, laughing madly, "ELYON!"

"Elyon?" a breathing gasp escaped Cornelia's lips. "You're back?"

Smiling, Elyon gave her a big hug and as Cornelia eased into the hug, she felt as if they were back in the old days, back when they used to be the bestest of friends. Back when none of the Guardian stuff exsisted and magic was just a fairy-tale myth to her. Back in the good times!

Then Cornelia remember, she was a Merdiran princess. Phobos's sister. A spy. The now sad earthling backed away, as she watched Elyon's smile fade. She looked onfused, one minute the were hugging, the next keeping the distance. Slowly, Cornelia asked her why she was here.

"I wanted revenge on Phobos," she bgan. Cornelia stopped and came closer and Elyon continued, "so I went to the Oracle..."

After Elyon had explained everything, Cornelia accepted it with great happiness. She kept on bubbling about the Guradian stuff and what they could do together. Elyon smiled again. They walked back to Cornelia's room. As they walked in Elyon couldn't help feeling like she belonged her again. It was good to be home!

"I'm glad my mum is a heavy sleeper," Cornelia commented, "But where am I going to put you?"

Elyon giggled, "I sound like a toy or a thing!"

Finally, they decided they'd write a 'fake' letter from Elyon's mum. With Elyon's Merdiran and Queen powers, they wrote a letter in her mother's handwriting, with a signature for proof. Of course, it wasn't actually their own writing. Elyon had magicked up her mothers old writing quill and told it what to write. It was really quie amazing to Cornelia, to see such power being put to use, even if it wasn't for good deeds!

* * *

The next chapter is the actual letter, if you are curious, hee hee! R&R! Tell me if u liked it and give me some ideas please! I know ist super-super short but it's hard to drag on sometimes.

XX Story-Goddess


	3. Dear Mrs Hale

**Chapter 3**

**Dear Mrs Hale...**

_Dear Mrs. Hale,_

_How are you? We aren't doing so well, ourselves. My lovely and dear husband have left for Australia. Sorry to send you any trouble but would it be O.K if you could take care of my dear, beautiful Eylon? I know she will be a very good girl. I'm sorry if we have left no explanation but we have forgotton to take Elyon with us from Europe to Australia. We have run out of money and can only afford for her to go back to Heatherfield with this note. Please, please don't send police out for us and please take care of her for as long as she lives. I hope to see you again (If I ever do) and I am sure you and your husband will look after my precious daughter._

_Your very and most foremost freind,_

_Miriadel_

_PS: By the way I think I used 'sorry' and 'please' too much. Cheers (for you)!  
PSS: Don't worry, we'll manage, you worry wart!  
PSSS: Tell your husband I said "Hi"._

* * *

So short. But it's a qucik note so?? Like it?? I'll try and make the next one longer. R&R!

XX Story-Goddess


End file.
